


Fit

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson and the Olympians (movieverse), Luke/Percy, Accidental stimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit

"Shhh." Luke hisses softly in Percy's ear, rough stubble scraping his jaw as Luke turns to look over his shoulder. It's quiet and still for a forest that's full of howling sword-swinging half-god children; Percy is pressed up against a hard rock that twists out of the ground like a screw, sheltering them from the view of the trees behind.

Luke has put himself between Percy and the tree's at their back, and Percy closes his eyes remembering words said and not said. Stay close, I'll take care of you. Pressed against Luke like this, he feels the heartbeat of the other boy sinking under his skin, teasing him.

"Alright?" Luke asks, a narrow glance to him, Percy takes a shaky breath and nods. Luke nudges in closer, fitting them snugly together, and Percy hisses and Luke stills, looking to Percy at the corner of his eye. A smirk is on his lips, insolent and deliberate, his leg nudges Percy, bumping and grinding. Percy can't catch his breath, groaning helplessly.

"We'll finish this later." Luke promises, kissing the corner of Percy's lips.


End file.
